<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here for the Art by amerrierworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200614">Here for the Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld'>amerrierworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou’s been posing as a security guard at an exclusive art auction that the team is looking to rob. As an innocent lover of art, you get a ticket to go see the *ahem* works on display.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t you find the brushwork here mesmerizing? The attention to every <em>detail...”</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You nodded numbly as the old man droned on about the art on display. He'd struck up polite conversation with you and was now adamantly describing his favourite work in the gallery. It was a Monet, that’s all you knew. Or was it Manet? You couldn’t remember.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Granted, the artwork <em>was </em>spectacular, but that wasn’t really why you’d come here in the first place. </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daphne had hinted about this exclusive art show coming to the city months ago. Debbie, being the Ocean she is, took an interest immediately. They’d managed to get Lou into the building undercover as a security guard to scope out the layout and any obstacles they may have to face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which caused a few issues for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou working as a proper security guard to get access into their high tech security system meant she was working constantly, and working night shifts often. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaving you lonely and horny at home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It had only been about two weeks since she’d been gone nearly every night, and when she did come home she’d be exhausted, sleeping well into the afternoon or evening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You and Deb had taken over the club when needed, switching between the two of you as Lou worked undercover.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you missed her. Early days with coffee and morning sex were nearly a given with Lou. Late night fucking even more so. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Other than a quickie in the shower or a heavy make-out session before she left, you really hadn’t gotten any action since she started.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So. Here you were, innocently looking at the proposed auctioned item. You know, for art. Yes, art. Beautiful art. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had begged Daphne to somehow get you in to the gallery for one of the nights it was open because you were just <em>so enthusiastic about art you had to see it in person before they robbed it</em>. She’d complied with a huff and placed you as a buyer in her stead to look for pieces for her new grand mansion that she was looking to fill with art.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The old man kept going on about the displayed pieces, the artistry and the wonderful charities that the gallery was donating a portion of their profits to when a flash of blonde caught your eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned your head slightly to see a blonde, strapping figure disappear around the corner into one of the other halls. Biting your lip and settling your fluttering stomach you excused yourself from your enthusiastic companion to <em>‘go find the ladies’ room’.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked as calmly as you could. A low pair of heels, a respectable black dress hitting your knees and a long coat made of light and soft material made you look like you belonged among the fancy lot looking to spend thousands for wall decor. Yet you couldn’t care less about the money right now. Besides, Daphne didn’t want you to <em>actually </em>spend any of her money.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou was talking to a client asking for details about the displays and you sucked in a shaky breath at the sight of her. You got a good look of her profile, her arms crossed and face set in a polite but intimidating expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her uniform was classic. A grey short-sleeved collared shirt that hugged every curve of her torso with a thick black tie. There were patches on her shoulders, chest and back that all read SECURITY, and she carried a walkie talkie at her hip. Black boots led up to form-fitting trousers of the same colour and you tried not to drool at the way it fit her ass. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A watch, sunglasses on her head and an earpiece completed the whole bloody costume. Her hair was pulled in a tight pony tail, leaving her bangs to frame her face in such a way that the sharp angles of her cheekbones and jaw stood out even more. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A true piece of art. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smirked and sauntered your way to stand far from Lou but just close enough that you were in her peripheral vision. Keeping her in the corner of your eye, you feigned interest in an abstract sculpture that stood under lights and glass in front of you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When she began walking towards you, you couldn’t help but smirk and glanced down at the floor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enjoying the auction, ma’am?” a low Aussie voice spoke from behind you. You chewed your lip and kept looking at the art. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Most definitely,” you said with all the disinterest you could muster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stole a glance at Lou. She had donned her sunglasses again but you could faintly see through them to the twinkle in her eyes. The pull of a smirk at the corner of her mouth gave her away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was there anything I can help you find? A certain artwork perhaps?” she said in a polite tone, though you could see her jaw was set and her hands were twitching, trying desperately not to touch you, “They’ve collected some rather beautiful artifacts for this auction.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, no I don’t think I’ll need your help finding anything,” you said slowly, “I think I may have already found my favourite artwork.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what would that be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou took her sunglasses off and set them on the top of her hair, messing up her fringe. You gave her a long sultry look before scanning her body up and down with your eyes,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a little difficult to see the whole masterpiece under that uniform, but I find it quite exquisite,” her breath hitched as you continued, “perhaps you could take me to the nearest private space and show it to me in a different light?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou blinked at you, eyes darkening with lust before turning the both of you with a warm hand on the small of your back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This way, ma’am.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou was busy locking the door of a private and dark room behind you as you trailed a hand down her neck, scratching the soft skin. She cursed at the sensation and whirled around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not here, sweetheart,” she said, pulling you along to a darker spot along the furthest wall. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The room was dark, save for a spotlight on one artwork at the other end of the room. You couldn't make out what the painting was, but it was large, colourful and seemed very expensive.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is the main piece of the auction,” Lou explained, following your eyes. “It’s set to be revealed tomorrow, so no one’s allowed in here. Well, almost no one.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Won’t there be cameras?” you mumbled dumbly as Lou pressed you up against the wall, fingers sliding your coat down your bare arms, making you shiver.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Blind spot,” Lou mumbled. You nodded, your resolve crumbling at the sight of her in front of you, warm and real.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good,” and you kissed her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was sloppy and hot, your breath ragged as you pushed your tongue into her mouth, desperate. She jerked slightly at the feeling, not used to you being so dominant. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She revelled in the feeling as you touched her everywhere you could. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons of her shirt to cup her breasts through her black bra with one hand. The other reached up and took out her hair tie, letting the blonde locks spill over her shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your lips attacked her neck, sucking a bruise on her collar bone and she groaned, her hands reaching to grab your ass and pull you tightly against her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fingers worked into her hair, pulling and scratching at her scalp, leaving her a moaning mess, grinding against your thigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you bit on the sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck, she bit back a muffled cry and her grip hardened. A hand came up to grasp your chin roughly and pulled you up to meet her gaze, dark with lust and flushed cheeks. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You whimpered as her fingers tightened, leaning into her grip that you’d desperately needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I missed you,” you mumbled. Lou’s eyebrows quirked and her gaze softened for a moment before a sly smile crept on her lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You missed me?” The hand trailed down your neck to push down your dress, giving her full access to your breasts. You nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You missed me <em>so much </em>that you <em>had </em>to come to my work and distract me?” Her fingers pinched your nipples and you jerked at the sensation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” you found your voice, sarcastically biting back. You loved playing this game with her, pushing and seeing how far you’d both go. “I <em>obviously</em>came for the art. I’m a buyer you know. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that so?” Lou growled and scratched the side of your breasts, leaving red trails in their wake. Her hands pulled your dress up to sit around your waist. She stilled as she glanced down and you felt like you’d won.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No underwear, ma’am?” Lou’s voice was harsh, like she was trying to contain herself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Doesn’t go with the dress,” you explained innocently. Lou huffed with laughter, her hand grasping your jaw and turning your head to the side so she could lick and nip along your neck with ease. You trembled and your own hands got back to work on exploring every inch of skin you could get to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou’s other hand found slick folds and you whimpered pathetically at the feeling. Long, experienced fingers found your clit and rubbed fervently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really that desperate, huh, babygirl?” Lou said sweetly, fighting back the urge to strip you completely and throw you on the ground to fuck you senseless. Lord knows there’d be time for that later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were so horny that you couldn’t <em>wait </em>for me to get my hands on you? Out here, in public?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bit your lip and forced yourself to meet her gaze. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Couldn’t wait even with all the lovely toys I left you with?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two fingers slipped inside you and you arched your back, gasping. Lou’s hand covered your mouth quickly to quiet you down as she immediately curled her fingers inside you, her thumb working on your clit and fucking you without resolve. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wet sounds reached your ears and you grasped anywhere you could. Her arms, her waist, her neck, looking for something stable to cling to. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Lou,” </em>you whimpered through her hand. She let go, curling the arm around your waist to hold you up as you shook in her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Faster<em>, please. God- I’m close-,”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>You’re close?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mhm,” you whined pathetically. “Please-,”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beg for it, baby. Fucking beg for me to let you cum. That’ll show you, coming in here during my shift and fucking up my work because you couldn’t keep your pretty hands to yourself long enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Fuck! </em>Lou, <em>please. </em>Please let me cum. I-I’ve been <em>so</em> patient- I need you, <em>please,” </em>you begged, hips working in rhythm to Lou’s ministrations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou’s fingers sped up, her arm wrapping around you tightly to pull you flush against her body. She came up to nip at your ear lobe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve been so good, darling. Go on. Cum for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You met Lou’s mouth as you came, fireworks lighting up behind your eyes as you dug your nails into her arms. You mewled into her mouth and she eagerly licked over your lips, teeth, tongue as you trembled. Before you knew it, her fingers had slipped out of you and suddenly she was on her knees, prying you legs apart to spread widely for her, and her mouth attacked your cunt, licking up all the cum she could find. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cried out as a skillful tongue worked between pushing inside you and swirling around your clit to the point where your fading orgasm spiked anew.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tried to keep your volume down and covered your own mouth with your hand as you came a second time, Lou holding your thighs firmly while you were grinding out the last waves of your orgasm against her face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you could properly gasp for air again, Lou came up to face you with that same stupid smirk. You smiled weakly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“God, I really missed you,” you said softly. Lou cupped your neck with both hands and pulled away just enough to look in your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I missed you too, darling,” she pressed a soft kiss to your lips, “before you know it I’ll be back home regularly again. After the job’s done, I’ll take you out somewhere nice, okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hummed in agreement against her mouth. Your fingers began working at the clasp of her belt, but Lou pulled your hand out of the way. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” she said. Seeing the disappointment in your eyes she pressed a kiss to each of your fingers, sending jolts of electricity down your arm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“After we steal a fuck ton of money from this place, I’ll let you have your way with me. How’s that sound?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes widened and you nodded slowly. Lou wasn’t one to give up her dominance too easily. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I should let Deb put you in these jobs more, if this is what I get out of it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And take away even more of my time with you? Not a fucking chance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She pulled your dress back into place, smoothing it down while fondling your body underneath the fabric. You already missed the skin-on-skin contact, but you only had so much time. You sighed as she buttoned up her shirt and straightened her tie again, hiding all the smooth, lick-able skin underneath. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lou caught you staring and put a finger under your chin, letting you meet her gaze as she pressed a warm kiss against your mouth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should go,” she mumbled, and you knew she was right. “Go home, get some sleep. I’ll be there when you wake up.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed, melting into her touch for one last moment before fixing your coat while Lou worked out the tussles in your hair. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one last kiss, you slipped out of the room and hurried towards the exit, feeling sore between your thighs. Your legs were still shaking as you got outside and hailed a cab back to Lou’s place.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Is it true you showed the centrepiece artwork to a client today that was meant to be saved for tomorrow’s reveal? Another guard saw you enter the display room.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Yes, sir. She was highly interested and insisted-,”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“We have a reputation to uphold, especially on nights like this. It doesn’t matter if it’s the fucking Queen, you need to follow the rules.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Sir, she was working on behalf of Daphne Kluger, looking for art she may want displayed in her new home.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“...Oh. Did she offer to buy it?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“She didn’t confirm, since it’s not been officially revealed yet. They may be back tomorrow to see the bids.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Hmph, fine. Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her boss walked away, leaving Lou alone for the rest of the night to lock up and look after the display. She chuckled while checking all auctioned items, twirling her keys around her fingers with you on her mind while you slept soundly at home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Here for art, my ass. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heist had been a success. Thousands of dollars were flooding in your bank account and you were filled with giddy glee as the numbers went up. Who wouldn’t be? Money doesn’t buy happiness, but it does make things a whole lot easier. </p><p>The team had celebrated at Daphne’s lavish mansion in the country, and though you were enjoying yourself immensely, you were itching to get some time alone with Lou. </p><p>After she was done her bit she nearly burned her security outfit with sleepy rage. “Never again,” she groaned, falling on your bed as you had drawn her a hot bath. </p><p>Lou had plenty of stamina for many things; sex, her club, conning, and you. But even she needed a much-needed break once in a while. </p><p>Now here you were, in Daphne’s expansive living room, with a posh-looking cat circling around your legs and Lou by your side. It was well into the night where most alcohol had been consumed and everyone was just <em>chill. </em>You couldn’t remember who had gone to bed already or who was still doing shots.</p><p>You were lazily watching old cartoons on the TV, curled up against Lou as <em>Looney Tunes </em>started up again. An arm wrapped protectively around her middle, you were ready to nod off when she shifted, startling you. </p><p>Lou groaned a bit as she straightened out her legs in front of her. “Sorry love,” she said to you. “Legs just cramping a bit.”</p><p>You blinked at her as she shook out her hair and settled back in the seat, your fingers twitching. Noticing this, Lou arched an eyebrow at you, and you moved positions suddenly, so that she was resting against the arm of the couch, her feet in your lap. </p><p>“Hm?” she hummed in question, as you took off her socks and hiked up her slacks as far up her legs as you could pull them. </p><p>When your fingers pressed into her aching calves, her mouth dropped open and she groaned. You grinned at her as her shoulders relaxed and you worked your hands deep into the tight muscles, working out the knots.</p><p>Lou was watching the screen with half-lidded eyes, one hand reaching towards you to caress your side as you massaged her legs. The clock was indicating it was long past 1am already, but suddenly you couldn’t bring yourself to think of sleep yet.</p><p>You finished massaging Lou’s calves and slowly danced your fingers up her legs, past strong thighs and drawing circles on her hipbones. She jerked a bit at the feeling and looked over at you.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, kitten?” she asked in a low, ragged voice. You could see the defiance in her eyes, ready to pounce on you, but you knew her bodily state wasn’t up for it, so you cocked your head at her and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips.</p><p>“Just helping you relax,” you said, fingers passing over her lower stomach and the inside of her thighs. “You’ve been working so <em>hard </em>lately.”</p><p>A strong hand gripped the back of your head, her tongue invading your mouth. </p><p>“This is <em>hardly </em>helping me relax, baby,” Lou grumbled, your fingernails scratching lightly over her stomach under her shirt. </p><p>“Hm? What was that?” you pulled away, biting at her earlobe. She cursed, hips bucking up at your feather-light touch.</p><p>“Y/N,” she breathed. “If you wait until we get home, we’ll have <em>all </em>the time-,”</p><p>“Nuh-uh,” you cut her off, a hand gripping her waist. “You say I could have my way with you, didn’t you? I’d like to cash in that promise now.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>You sucked a bruise underneath her ear and she dropped her hands above her head in defeat.</p><p>“Fine, you little <em>brat,” </em>she hissed through her teeth. She was wide awake now, blue eyes staring into yours, <em>daring </em>you to do something. “Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>In the guest room that Daphne had promised the two of you, you could hardly believe the sight on top of you. Lou sat perched on your stomach, rubbing her wet cunt against a thick, red strap that you were wearing. Her hands were tied behind her back and you’d put a leather choker around her neck. </p><p>After plenty of teasing, discussion of safe words and buckling in toys, Lou was now suddenly desperate, horny, and completely at your mercy. She’d chuckled at your slight clumsy attempts of being in charge, but somewhere along the way, her own body got the better of her. </p><p>You grinned, not only at Lou’s entire change of character, but her complete willingness to play along tonight. Usually the roles were switched. She was much more demanding and dominant in real life and in bed. Getting her to this point of submission where she looked ready to <em>break </em>at your touch, might’ve been one of the most arousing things you’d ever seen.</p><p>Her hips were bucking but one of your hands was holding her down tightly, the other pressing a small vibe against her clit at just a low enough setting that she couldn’t cum. </p><p>“…<em>please…” </em>she choked out as you pulled back slightly and pressed the tip of the strap against her folds, teasing her. </p><p>“Hm?” you were grinning like a madman, remembering exactly the position Lou had you in at the art gallery mere days ago. “Did you say something?”</p><p>Lou growled low in her throat, throwing her head back in exasperation, rocking faster. </p><p>“<em>God </em>you’re such a, a-,” you pressed the vibe harder against her, making her words falter. Her hair was sticking to her neck, and you reached up to brush it out of the way.</p><p>“Such a what, baby?”</p><p>“A pain in my <em>ass,” </em>Lou huffed as your fingers scratched down her neck, over her nipples. You tutted, and pulled the vibe away.</p><p>She mewled at the loss of the contact, moving her hips side to side in a desperate attempt to get you inside her. </p><p>“That wasn’t very nice of you, was it?” you said, gripping her middle until she stilled, breathing heavily and looking down at you with dark eyes. </p><p>“<em>’m sorry</em>,” she mumbled under her breath, trying to lean down and kiss you. You avoided the kiss, hands pushing her back up again. She huffed. </p><p>“Louder, sweetheart.”</p><p>“<em>I’m sorry.”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Good. Now, ask nicely and maybe I’ll let you cum tonight.”</p><p>Lou was grumbling, annoyed and <em>very </em>turned on at you demanding things of her like this. She wasn’t used to it, but with the way her neck flushed and she squirmed on top of you, getting your stomach wet and sticky, she was clearly enjoying it. </p><p>She sighed and batted her eyelashes at you, and you knew you’d won.</p><p>“Please?” she said through pouty lips. You chuckled and gripped her ass with your fingers, causing her to gasp.</p><p>“<em>Please,” </em>she sighed, back arching. “Please let me cum tonight.”</p><p>“Hm, since you asked so nicely,” you said. “Up on your knees, baby.”</p><p>She took a couple breaths, trying to register what you had said before her brain clicked and she shuffled to get up off of you. You pressed the tip of the strap against her folds and she immediately tried to sink down on you, but you stilled her.</p><p>“<em>Slowly, </em>there’s a good girl,” you ordered. She bit her lip and did as you asked. As she sank down at an excruciating pace, your own eyes fluttered at the feeling of her pressing down against you. Turning the vibe back up, you pressed it to her clit again and Lou groaned. </p><p>She started rocking and you didn’t stop her. The bed was creaking softly at the movements. When she sped up, gasping, you dropped the vibe to grip her thighs and pushed up your hips to meet her as she came down. </p><p>She was gasping, mumbling incoherent things and you muttered praise in return, watching as she came undone above you, head thrown back. You pressed your thumb against her clit this time and rubbed quickly in time with your thrusts.</p><p>“Ah! G<em>-od,” </em>she cried out. “<em>Fuck.”</em></p><p>When she was close, you sat up and wrapped an arm around her, holding her tightly while she rubbed against you and came, shaking. Your fingers kept rubbing against her clit to ease her down from her high and she trembled, face pressed against your neck, mumbling a soft <em>thank you</em> and peppering you with kisses. </p><p>When she’d settled down, you kissed her shoulder and reached to untie her arms. Bringing her wrists to your mouth you pressed your lips against the sensitive flesh and she sighed at the feeling of relief. You began untying the choker around her neck but she stopped you.</p><p>“Don’t. I like it.”</p><p>You smiled warmly and let her separate from your hold to ease you out of her. Lou, with trembling and sweaty limbs, crouched down to suck you clean, making intense eye contact with you. </p><p>Her swollen lips came back up to kiss you while you undid the belt for the strap, tossing everything aside so you could hold her against you firmly. </p><p>“Hm, that was nice,” she hummed against your ear, coming to. Her old self started to come back, eyes sparkling, but her cheeks were still very red, and her breathing was heavy.</p><p>“I told you already, I was missing you,” you said, stroking her back and arms. Her fingers were playing with your hair. </p><p>“Missing me <em>a lot</em>, clearly,” she chuckled. </p><p>You settled down next to each other on top of the sheets and you hugged her tight, nose rubbing against her jaw, legs tangling. </p><p>“Wanna go somewhere with the money we got?” she asked suddenly. You blinked and pulled back to look at her. </p><p>“With the team?”</p><p>“No, baby girl. Just the two of us. I was thinking, Europe maybe?” she mused, “somewhere nice, and stupidly romantic.”</p><p>You laughed. “Hm, I’ll get back to you on that in about 2 to 3 business days, miss.”</p><p>She pulled you closer and you relished in the warmth and strength she was exuding. As you were dozing off, you couldn’t help the last comment to slip from your mouth.</p><p>“I’ve heard they’ve got a lot of great artworks in Europe.”</p><p>Lou laughed, filling the room with warm sound that made you smile as she pressed a kiss against your forehead. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>